


Hoodie Strings (i want to chew your)

by jeyhawk



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>College AU.</i> Wardo is nineteen and a virgin cartoon animal, and Mark is a pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoodie Strings (i want to chew your)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning(s):** Underage drinking. Vague hints toward two different sexual situations where someone didn't feel safe.
> 
> **Notes** : Thanks to vinterdrog and elizaria for the beta. <333 Also, I would like to point out that while the number of orgasms featured in this fic is highly improbable, it's not actually impossible. I looked that shit up. :D 
> 
> The title will totally make sense once you've read the fic. Yes.

Mark isn't naturally possessive. In fact he's pretty sure he's not naturally anything but smart. When he dates, he doesn't have sleepless nights wondering what his partner is up to, and the one time his partner actually cheated on him - he let it go with a shrug and a kiss and didn't really care all that much about it.

So this thing with Wardo, it really comes right out of the left field. First of all, Mark never meant for them to actually be friends. He only meant to do his duty in the buddy-program, let the annoying freshman trail him like a puppy for a week, and then move on to never think about it again.

It didn't happen like that at all, because Wardo… Wardo's like a cartoon animal, a cartoon _deer_ , or something else with long graceful limbs and huge stupid eyes. He's annoyingly trusting and he looked at Mark as if he was genuinely a good person from the very first day, even though Mark _told him_ that he was only doing it because he had to. He's smart too, and funny, and kind of ridiculously good looking, and Chris and Dustin adores him, and somehow he ended up staying.

Mark doesn't really know why. Sure, they're older and by default cooler than Wardo, but they're also kind of massively nerdy dorks, and Wardo has the kind of face that makes people (other people) swoon and fight to be his friend. It annoys Mark, a little bit, that he can't figure it out.

Wardo is nineteen, and dresses in smart suits and fitted shirts. Mark is twenty-one but around Wardo he feels fifty, and he dresses in cargo shorts or baggy jeans, and hoodies that are fraying at the hems. Wardo looks at Mark as if he's brilliant, and while he's objectively right – Mark _is_ brilliant – it's also strangely disconcerting because Mark doesn't think Wardo looks at him and thinks of code.

\--

Wardo is a virgin. Mark knows this because he accidentally (well mostly) got Wardo really drunk and Wardo confessed all of his non-existent sins into the crook of Mark's elbow. Mark had to put him to bed afterwards, Mark's bed, and he tried really hard to not think about it as he wrestled Wardo out of his suit jacket and pushed him down onto the sheets. 

Wardo is nineteen, and a virgin cartoon animal, and Mark is a pervert.

\--

"Just fuck him already," Chris says over the neck of his beer bottle. "All of this tension can't be good for you."

Mark huffs and thinks about kicking him and he doesn't think about fucking Wardo. At all.

"Mark doesn't want to fuck him," Dustin says and Mark raises his bottle in a salute. "He wants to make luuuuurve."

Mark throws a pillow at him and glowers, and then he wires in for twelve hours. It's upsetting that maybe Dustin is kind of, sort of, maybe, right.

\--

Wardo starts going to parties, it's inevitable, and Mark hates parties but he starts going too, to keep an eye out and maybe, sometimes, scare people away, because Wardo is delicate and Mark's not going to let just anyone pluck him off the cherry tree.   
"I can't believe you just said that," Chris says, making gagging noises while Dustin laughs so hard his face turns blue.

Maybe Mark should stop taking shots every time someone tries to chat Wardo up because the hangovers are truly obnoxious and occasionally he says things out loud that should have stayed confined in his head.

\--

The thing is, Mark can't watch Wardo all the time because Wardo is an adult (maybe) and should be allowed to look out for himself. Mark tells himself this, very firmly, as Wardo bounces off to some boring frosh party, half drunk with his invisible tail wagging excitedly.

"That boy's looking for trouble," Chris remarks, looking at the door.

Mark's chest does this weird _clench-ouch-can't breathe_ thing and he resolves to drink less Red Bull and exercise more. He's too young for a heart attack.

"Well, he's head over heels for Mark," Dustin says. "He obviously isn't wired right."

Mark chest acts even funnier ( _can't breathe, can't breathe, can't breathe_ ) and he retreats to his room, wiring in because he doesn't have a prescription for beta-blockers. 

\--

Mark's phone rings at 3am and he has to pick Wardo up from some bar, eyes huge and scared and hands trembling.

"Did someone hurt you?" Mark asks curtly. "I swear to god I will…"

"No," Wardo whispers, shaking his head. "I just… just…"

He starts crying and Mark doesn't have coping mechanisms for that and he's _still_ having a heart attack, resurrected the moment he saw Wardo's number flashing across his phone display, but he pulls Wardo into a clumsy hug and thinks about burning the bar down.

"I just wanted it over with, but I couldn't and he got mad and I… I…"

Mark is _never_ letting Wardo go to a party alone again. Ever.

\--

Mark takes Wardo home and tucks him into bed and lies on top of the covers holding him until he falls asleep. Then he rolls out of bed, walks down the stairs and out through the door, not stopping until he can breathe right again and the cool night air has soothed his flushed too-tight skin.

Mark doesn't know what this is but he's _terrified_.

\--

It happens again and this time Mark makes Chris go with him because he's honestly afraid of what he might do. Wardo's at someone's apartment this time, off-campus and too far away, and Mark's hands are trembling so badly he can't even call for a cab.

Wardo doesn't cry this time, but he looks infinitely small and incredibly ashamed, the skin around his mouth reddened and half of his shirt buttons missing. He curls up to Mark's side in the cab, fingers tangled in Mark's hoodie, but the moment the cab stops he's out the door. Mark watches until he disappears into his dorm and he worries until he sees the light come on in Wardo's room. Only then does he let the cab drive them across campus, avoiding Chris's pointed stare.

\--

Chris corners him in the morning when Mark is already late for class. Mark expects a lecture or a forced uncomfortable talk about his _feelings_ , but Chris just looks him in the eye and says:

"He's not going to wait forever."

Mark would have preferred talking about his feelings.

\--

Mark isn't good at this sort of thing, it can be argued that he absolutely sucks at it, but he takes Wardo out for a nice dinner, wearing the closest thing he has to a suit (semi-nice jeans and a blue button down) and he pays the bill even though Wardo certainly has more money than him.

Wardo spends most of the night looking incredibly confused by Mark's attempts at chivalry and polite conversation, pulling at the neckline of his shirt and worrying at his lower lip until it's red and shining and it's all Mark can do to not maul him on the table.

They have ice cream afterwards and walk back to campus side by side, elbows occasionally brushing and it's by far the best date Mark's ever been on, even if Wardo darts away before Mark can do dirty things to his lower lip, disappearing into the depths of his dorm.

\--

"Just out of curiosity," Chris says the next day. "Did you actually mention the word date?"

Mark shrugs. "It was implied."

Dustin laughs into his Red Bull and Mark hates them both.

\--

For their second date they go to the movies and Mark holds Wardo's hand and he has no idea what he movie is even about because Wardo's fingers keeps twitching against his, as if Wardo isn't sure Mark knows that he's doing it, and Mark spends the entire time thinking about blowing him.

Afterwards Mark doesn't let go of Wardo's hand and Wardo keeps sneaking glances at him with huge confused cartoon eyes but he doesn't pull his hand back.

\--

"I must confess," Dustin says one night, drunk or maybe high. "That I find the way Wardo's got you wrapped around his little finger _adorable_."

Mark doesn't really think it's adorable, it's actually kind of annoying, especially since Wardo is more skittish than a newborn colt. Every time Mark as much as thinks about maybe kissing him, Wardo flitters away, and it would be endearing if Mark didn't think about kissing him roughly twenty-two hours a day at this point.

\--

It all comes to a head during their seventh date, another stupid party because Wardo wanted to go and Mark just doesn't know how to say no to him. Mark spends most of the night by the bar, watching with hawk-eyed worry as Wardo bounces from one end of the room to the other. He’s ready to intervene if someone as much as looks at him wrong, and of course someone does, because freshmen are not to be trusted and Wardo is about as innocent and unaware of people's dark designs on his virtue as he is hot.

Mark gets there just in time, pulling the would-be kisser back by the scruff of his neck and shaking him roughly.

"No," he says simply, and Mark might have thin useless chicken arms, but he has really strong hands and he can do things with his voice that make people pay attention.

"Sorry," the guys says, throwing his filthy grabby hands up. "Didn't know he was taken."

Wardo's drunk, eyes unfocused and mouth soft. "I'm not taken," he says, confused, and he's still sprawled against the wall, loose-limbed and welcoming.

Mark claims the abandoned spot, thigh pushed in between Wardo's and hands on either side of Wardo's head.

"Yes, you are," he says curtly.

Wardo blinks, lips pulling into an uncertain smile. "Since when?"

Mark sighs and stares hard at Wardo's impossibly beautiful face. Wardo stares back, mouth slack and eyes confused.

"Do you remember that time when I took you out to a nice restaurant and wore a nice shirt and paid the bill even though you are filthy rich?"

"Yeah," Wardo says, frowning.

"Since then."

"Oh." Wardo frowns again and sucks his lower lip in between his teeth.

Mark sighs, moving in closer until he has Wardo firmly trapped against the wall, hip pushed tight against Wardo's burgeoning erection.

"Tomorrow when you're sober, I'm going to spread you out and fuck you until you can't see straight, but right now I'm going to kiss you."

Wardo makes a helpless little noise, hips stuttering against Mark's and he whispers, _yes please,_ in this breathless way that makes all of Mark's blood rush south.

As far as kisses go it's pretty awkward, but then Wardo just melts into it and Mark feels as if he's holding the whole fucking world in his hands and it turns pretty awesome instead. When he pulls back, Wardo's eyes are even more unfocused and his lips are red and Mark is so going to take him home and keep him forever.

"Did that just happen?" Wardo asks.

Mark sighs and feels like slapping his forehead with his palm. "Yes," he says.

"The part about the… uhm… fucking too?"

"Yes."

"And the…"

" _Yes._ "

"Oh." Wardo blinks and a smile spreads over his face. "Mark," he says with drunken sincerity.

"Yeah?"

Wardo smiles even brighter. "I love you."

His eyes cross, and for a terrified moment Mark thinks he's going to pass out, but then he shakes himself and faceplants into Mark's shoulder instead. "I want to chew on your hoodie strings," he says.

Mark offers one, stomach clenching when Wardo happily puts it in his mouth, and thinks that maybe he's not having heart problems after all, maybe he just has a heart that is strangely preoccupied with Wardo's well-being.

He glances around, making sure no one is paying them any attention before he mutters, "I love you too." 

In Mark's opinion it's impossible to not be in love with someone that wants to chew on your hoodie strings, has eyes like a cartoon animal, and looks like Wardo. Wardo doesn't seem to agree, because he lifts his head, hoodie string still dangling from the corner of his mouth, and looks like he's about to cry.

"You…" he starts but then he cuts himself off and his eyes get even bigger and he's _not_ allowed to cry.

"Yeah," Mark says gruffly, pulling him back down against his shoulder. "Of course I do. Don't be stupid."

He really hopes Wardo will remember this in the morning, because he's pretty sure it will be just as embarrassing the second time and he just doesn't like talking about his feelings. Wardo shivers a little and tucks his face more firmly into Mark's neck and Mark wonders just how he's supposed to get them back to his dorm, but he'll figure something out. He's a certified genius after all.

\--

Wardo spends the better part of the morning throwing up while Mark frets, much to Chris's and Dustin's amusement.

"Shut up," Mark grumbles once he has finally managed to tuck Wardo back into bed after making him drink a tall glass of water, eat a dry piece of bread, and take a couple of painkillers.

"Do you have a hat to go with that nurse outfit?" Dustin asks and naturally they start laughing again.

Mark flips them off and cranes his neck to make sure Wardo is still sleeping before settling deeper into the couch cushions. They can laugh all they want, Wardo's never going to chew on their hoodie strings.

\--

It's early evening when Mark walks Wardo back to his dorm, and while Wardo's no longer green around the edges, he's decidedly pale. Every time Mark brushes his hand, trying to take it, Wardo jumps, laughs nervously, and pulls his hand away.

"Stop that," Mark says after the fourth time it happens.

Wardo chews on his lower lip and shifts his feet and he blushes a dark shade of crimson when Mark very slowly, very deliberately reaches out and takes his hand.

"You don't have to," Wardo mumbles, fingers twitching against Mark's palm.

Mark huffs, of course he doesn't have to hold Wardo's hand, PDA is a footnote in the relationship handbook, something you only have to indulge in if you want to, but Mark happens to want to.

"Chew on this and shut up," Mark mutters, offering one of his hoodie strings.

Wardo puts it into his mouth and smiles shyly around it. His cheeks are still pink but he looks more glowing than embarrassed and he squeezes Mark's fingers. Mark's heart flutters dumbly and he starts walking again, dragging Wardo along by the hand. This is getting a little too sugar sweet for a public setting.

\--

Mark drops Wardo off with a long messy kiss and an affectionate ass-squeeze. Wardo looks a bit confused and maybe disappointed.

"You said…" he starts, looking meaningfully towards the doors to his dorm complex.

"Tomorrow," Mark says. "When we have all day and you're not hung over."

"But I'm feeling much better," Wardo says, tugging lightly on Mark's hand.

Mark smiles and kisses him again. Then he whispers, "You're gonna need _all_ your strength," against Wardo's ear, making him blush in a frankly adorable way.

On his way back Mark stops by a grocery store and stocks up on lube and condoms. He can tell that the cashier expects him to blush but he eyeballs her until she blushes instead. People are so silly sometimes.

\--

"I don't get it," Dustin says when Mark gets back to Kirkland and puts his purchases down on the coffee table. "How do you continuously score dates with gorgeous people when you're a prickly anti-social asshole with a reputation of being a prickly anti-social asshole? I'm a nice guy and I can't even get a girl to give me the time of day."

Mark smirks. "That's because you're not taking the other half of my reputation into consideration."

"What other half?" Dustin asks and Chris groans, burying his head into his hands.

"Ask Chris," Mark says, still smirking.

"No," Chris says. "No, no, no, _no_. Damnit, Mark, you swore you'd never…"

"Oh my God," Dustin says faintly, eyes the size of saucers. "You… With _Mark?_ " 

"I was _curious_ , okay?" Chris explodes, red as a fire engine

"Reputation," Mark says wisely. "Is everything."

Once upon a time he started the rumors himself, because he's a prickly anti-social asshole and he needed all the help he could get, but he's not the one still spreading them around and he never said anything that isn't true.

"Oh, you mean… that thing about… and your… and hands?" Dustin asks, cheeks turning pink. "I thought that was just a joke." His eyes flicker down to Mark's crotch. "Really?"

Mark shrugs, he doesn't know the exact measurements of the current rumors, but it doesn't matter, he's got more than enough.

"So, you're like… secretly a sex god?" Dustin sounds awed. He turns to Chris, who blushes even harder. "Is he?"

Chris gives Mark look that if looks could actually kill would have incinerated him on the spot, but he nods. "Fuck yeah," he says, and he's not blushing quite as hard anymore. 

"My mind is blown," Dustin says, looking dazed.

Chris grins suddenly. "If you hook up with Mark, your mind will not be the only thing blown," he says. 

Mark rolls his eyes, there will be no hooking up with anyone but Wardo for the foreseeable future or hopefully ever, but he doesn't say that. He just takes his bag and disappears into his room. He needs to formulate a game plan.

\--

Mark was seventeen when he realized that it was very unlikely that he'd ever be the star of his own indie rom-com, despite being both skinny and geeky. The skinny geek indie rom-com guys all had one thing in common that Mark never mastered, namely an awkward kind of social grace.

Now, Mark at seventeen was not particularly romantically inclined, but he figured that at some point in his life he might meet someone that he wanted to stick around. While he was capable of playing nice for prolonged periods of time, it was obvious from his research into the subject that playing nice doesn't really cut it when it comes to romantic endeavors. Most people don't consider not being insulted good enough.

After thinking about it for a while, Mark decided that instead of going to charm school, or keeping a bucket list of romantic gestures, he was going to be good at sex - because being able to deliver quality orgasms should at least account for some of his social failings. Thought and done, Mark did extensive research into the subject of being a good lover, and realized two things.

The first one was that nature had been kind enough to give him an advantage, as if it wanted to compensate for some of his more obvious character flaws. The second one was that being a good lover was all about paying attention, and if there was one thing Mark always had in spades, it was single-minded focus.

He also learned that what you do with your dick (the basic shove, thrust, thrust, thrust) doesn't matter half as much as what you do with the rest of you, which kind of proved to him that he was meant to be an excellent lover. He had the hardware (big penis and long dexterous fingers) and the software (knowledge, focus, and a fortunate oral fixation), all he needed was some time to perfect his theoretical skills - and time he had.

\--

In the morning Mark takes Wardo out for breakfast (nutrition is important) and then takes him back to his room. Wardo looks a bit nervous, but it's a mostly excited nervous, and the moment Mark locks the door his fingers goes for the buttons on his shirt. Mark laughs and pulls Wardo in by the belt, pressing a kiss to his ridiculous mouth.

"Eager?" he asks.

Wardo flushes and fidgets a little, and generally looks adorable. "Yeah," he admits.

"Good," Mark says, giving him another kiss.

Wardo strips in record time once Mark lets him and then he's naked and golden and absolutely gorgeous on the narrow bed, looking up at Mark with so much trust that Mark almost caves under the pressure. He knows without a doubt that he can make this good for Wardo but it's different, he realizes, when it someone that he genuinely cares for beyond the perimeters of the bedroom.

Mark is slower to strip and he leaves his boxers for now, there's no point in intimidating Wardo this early in the proceedings. Once they get to that, he has every intention of having Wardo a shivering shaking mess of need.

"I wanted it to be you," Wardo says when Mark climbs on top of him. "So much."

Mark experiences a stab of uncertainty. "Oh," he says. "You heard the rumors about me then?"

Wardo frowns, touching the sides of Mark's face. "What rumors?"

"You know, about my sexual prowess?"

Wardo frowns deeper. "People shouldn't be talking about you like that," he says.

Mark smiles and kisses him. "Then why did you want it to be me?" he asks, because he thinks that's a pretty valid question.

"Because I like you, obviously," Wardo says, rolling his eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be smart."

Mark laughs and kisses him some more. Life is pretty weird sometimes.

\--

Mark's game plan includes many orgasms for Wardo (seven to be exact) which is why he wanted a whole day and made sure to schedule meal breaks. For the most part it goes exactly according to plan, aside from a few sweet moments that he couldn't have dreamed up if he tried.

\--

The first one is easy. All it takes is Mark's hand wrapped tight around Wardo's cock and their lips fused together. Wardo turns out to be noisy; Mark always liked that in a lover.

\--

The second one is also a hand job, but slower and more deliberate.

"Fuck," Wardo says, thrusting up into Mark's fist. " _Mark._ " 

Mark is sitting with his back to the wall and Wardo between his splayed legs. He's watching his hand around Wardo's dick with intense concentration, Wardo's back sweaty and hot against his chest.

"Oh," Wardo gasps, when Mark brings his other hand around to tug lightly on his balls. "Jesus."

"Yeah," Mark says inanely, pressing a kiss to Wardo's flushed neck and flicking his wrist.

He speeds up the pace of his strokes, precome easing the already slick passage of his hand. Wardo moans, and shakes, and spills all over Mark's working fingers. It's beautiful.

\--

Mark loves sucking cock, he just does, and blowing Wardo is simply the best thing ever. Wardo's fingers buries into his hair and his hips twitch like he just can't help himself and he moans so much that Mark feels as if he's in a really good porno.

He repeatedly takes more than he can handle and has to pull back to suck lightly on the head until his eyes stop tearing, but the moment he's recovered he goes back for more.

"Mark… fuck… don't… Jesus… oh…"

Wardo babbles and pulls on Mark's hair and Mark comes before he does, one hand shoved into his boxers and the other braced across Wardo's stomach.

"Did you just…" Wardo asks, when Mark pulls off to catch his breath and then he comes all over Mark's face.

Mark laughs and licks his lips, wiping the come from his chin with the back of his hand. "I love you," he says and it's not embarrassing at all.

Wardo curls up in Mark's arms and presses kisses all over his face, chest still heaving. "Nap now?" he asks, slipping one hand down the back of Mark's sticky boxers to cup his ass.

"Okay," Mark agrees.

\--

After the nap Mark blows Wardo again, but this time he curls up on his side with his feet on the pillows and lets Wardo touch him however much he likes. Wardo has really clever hands and instead of just going for it, he touches and rubs, and presses and tugs, driving Mark absolutely insane with his distracted curiosity.

Wardo's dick is heavy against his tongue, different from this angle and he goes for slow, even strokes, rubbing his tongue over the slit every time he pulls back. This time he slips his hand in between Wardo's legs, stroking his fingers lightly behind his balls and down his cleft to let him get used to the sensation of being touched there.

Wardo gasps every time Mark rubs over his opening and eventually Mark just keeps his fingers there, pressing lightly. Wardo stops playing with Mark's cock in favor of holding onto his hips, body tensing.

"Fuck Mark," he gasps, sounding completely wrecked. "I'm gonna…"

Mark sucks harder, squeezing his eyes shut when Wardo comes down in his throat in slow torturous pulses. Wardo's fingers dig hard into Mark's hips and he shudders all over, clearly on the edge of too much too soon.

Mark lets him breathe for a moment before he turns around to kiss him, slow and thorough.

"You're gonna kill me," Wardo whispers weakly, but he reaches down to wrap his hand around Mark's dick, so he's probably not that upset.

Wardo, it turns out, is really good with his hands.

\--

After round four they shower and head down to the cafeteria for lunch. They hold hands on their way there, and as soon as they have their trays, Wardo is halfway on Mark's lap.

"I've been thinking about that thing you said," he says.

"What thing?" Mark asks, because he says a lot of things on any given day.

"About your reputation."

"Oh."

Wardo takes a bite before he speaks again. "We're exclusive, right?"

"Yeah," Mark says, curling a possessive hand around Wardo's thigh where it's resting over his. "Of course."

Wardo nods. "Then I don't mind."

Mark laughs and just has to lean over to kiss him. He's pretty sure they're getting a few looks, disapproving and otherwise, but he doesn't care. By the way Wardo sucks on his tongue, he doesn't either.

\--

Wardo's sleepy, almost lethargic after lunch, and Mark blows him sweet and slow, pausing to press kisses to and touch every inch of skin he can reach. When Wardo's getting really close, thighs tensing and stomach quivering, he slicks up on finger and pushes it inside.

"Oh god," Wardo gasps, thighs spreading. " _Yes._ "

"Like that?" Mark asks, gently moving his finger in and out, letting Wardo get used to the sensation.

Wardo nods crazily, reaching down to grab Mark's hair. "Yeah, I… Oooh."

Mark smirks and crooks his finger again, watching the expressions flicker over Wardo's face. His cock is arched up against his stomach, shiny with spit and slick with precome, head flushed an angry red. As Mark watches, more precome trickles out to join the mess on his stomach, and Wardo braces his elbows against the bed to be able to push back against Mark's finger.

"Two," he grits out. "Two… please."

Mark adds more lube and a second finger, pressing a kiss to Wardo's sweaty hip when he groans deep and long.

"I used to…" he gasps. "But I'd think of you."

It doesn't make sense but Mark can guess and they're definitely doing that at a later date. He wants to watch Wardo get himself off, he wants that very much. 

"God," Wardo moans, collapsing back against the bed. "Mark… please."

Teasing Wardo to the point of orgasm over and over is also on Mark's list, definitely, but right now, he gives in, bending forward to suck Wardo down to the root. Wardo comes so suddenly he shouts with it, body tensing as if in cramp while he spills across Mark's tongue.

Afterwards he blows Mark, sloppy and inexperienced but so fucking eager. He can't take all that much, Mark's dick stretching his mouth wide, but he moans like a porn star, eyes fluttering shut on every down stroke.

Mark shows him how to help out with his hand, and after a few false starts Wardo really gets the hang of it. He likes it when Mark tugs on his hair and before Mark's even come Wardo's getting hard again, hips rocking against nothing.

Mark makes him pull off before he comes, but Wardo doesn't move far, catching the first jet against his lips and licking them curiously. He crinkles his nose slightly and forgets to move his hand, but that's okay because Mark likes the way it makes his orgasm float through him, slow and languid.

\--

Mark arranges them so that they're lying on their sides, one of Wardo's long legs thrown over his hip and their heads on the pillows. Wardo kisses him, sliding on hand in under Mark's head and tucking the other in against Mark's ribs.

"Best day ever," he says, voice hoarse.

"Yeah," Mark murmurs, kissing him again.

He coats his hand with a fresh layer of lube and slides his fingers in between Wardo's cheeks.

"I'm going to finger you until you come," he says. "And then I'm going to fuck you."

"Yes please," Wardo says, breath hitching and mouth going slack when Mark slides two of his fingers right in.

Wardo really really likes being fingered. He shudders and shakes and sweats ridiculous amounts. He screws himself back on Mark's fingers and moans deep in his throat, clutching desperately at Mark's sides.

"Did you ever come from just this?" Mark asks, thrusting his fingers in deep.

Wardo's back arches and he groans loudly. "No," he grits out.

"You will," Mark promises and Wardo kisses him.

Three fingers punch moans from Wardo's lips with every deliberate thrust. It makes him groan and shake all over, cock rigid and leaking freely.

The delicate touch of a fourth, there but not inside, makes him arch up and beg, a sweaty shaking mess against the sheets.

"So good, baby," Mark whispers, kissing his mouth, his cheek, his nose, his forehead. "You're doing so well."

"Mark," Wardo gasps. "Maark."

"I love you," Mark says, licking at the sweat dripping from Wardo's forehead. "So much."

With one last full body shudder Wardo comes, clenching down hard on Mark's fingers and twisting against the sheets. Mark fucks him through it, until Wardo whimpers and tries to twist away, at which point he pulls out only to slide back inside with just two.

"Dead," Wardo lies, but he turns his face into Mark's kiss, suckling lightly on Mark's lower lip and making happy noises at the back of his throat.

He's loose and open under Mark's fingers, sloppy slick with lube and sweat. "I'm going to fuck you now," Mark murmurs, pulling his fingers out.

"Please," Wardo responds earnestly, voice thready and eyes half-lidded.

Mark fumbles with the condoms and slicks himself up copious amounts of lube. He's done this before, plenty of times, but it's never been like this. It's never been Wardo before, spread out on his back with his thighs askew, pillows under his hips, and nothing but trust in his eyes.

"Come on," Wardo says, impatient even though he's not even fully hard.

"Patience is a virtue," Mark grits out, letting go of his dick in favor of slicking his fingers up _again_.

Wardo hisses out a breath when he slides his fingers inside, testing out the resistance. "I'm ready," he complains. "I've _been_ ready."

And he is, there's no resistance just the welcoming slick heat of his body and the sweet sweet cadence of his uneven breaths.

"Okay," Mark says, sliding his fingers out and wrapping them tight around the base of his dick. "Okay."

It comes out a bit shaky but he doesn't think anyone can blame him, really, because Wardo looks _divine_ , golden and slick and beautiful like something out of a Greek myth and he's all _Mark's_.

He scoots forward, bracing himself over Wardo and letting the head of his cock rest against Wardo's opening.

"Come _on_ ," Wardo breathes, lifting his legs to wrap around Mark's hips.

"Fifteen second rule," Mark mumbles, pressing a kiss to the corner of Wardo's mouth. "Open Sesame."

Wardo's lips curls against his and his hands sinks into Mark's hair, keeping him in place. "I love you," he whispers, as if it's a secret, and Mark really can't wait a second longer.

He pushes forward with care, sliding into Wardo's willing body in one long slow thrust that punches the breath out of Wardo's lungs and makes his fingers tighten almost painfully in Mark's hair.

" _Oh_ ," he moans, just that one, almost surprised, sound and Mark stops, thighs trembling with the effort to hold still. "No," Wardo complains immediately. "Don't stop. Keep… oh… keep going."

"Good?" Mark asks, dropping his forehead to rest against Wardo's.

"Yeah," Wardo mumbles, squirming. " _More_."

Mark can't resist him, never could really, and starts thrusting with slow gentle rolls of his hips. Wardo arches up to meet him, slipping his hands down to rest on Mark's sweaty back, fingers curling around the arches of Mark's shoulder blades.

Mark changes the angle until he can tell from Wardo's continuous noises that he's getting it right and then he just keeps going, as gentle and unrelenting as the sea. He can feel his own orgasm building at the base of dick and the pit of stomach, but he grits his teeth and keeps going, dripping sweat down on Wardo's flushed face.

Wardo seems almost out of it, every thrust forcing noises from his open mouth, eyes staring unseeingly at Mark's face.

"Is it good, babe?" Mark asks, desperate. "You have to tell me. Am I hurting you?"

"'s good," Wardo slurs, managing to focus his eyes for a moment. "Mark… it's so _good_."

He sounds wrecked and overwhelmed and the pitch of his voice sends shivers through Mark's body and he doesn't know how much longer he can hold on.

"Do you need a hand?" he asks, voice thick with arousal.

Wardo rolls his head against the pillows, digging hands and heels into Mark's back. "Just you," he gasps. "I just need you."

Mark _has_ to thrust harder at that, move faster, and Wardo arches into him almost screaming and it's good, almost painfully good and he _can't_. He has to… has to.

It's impossible to tell who comes first, or if maybe they come together. It doesn't matter because Mark's orgasm hits him like a freight train and Wardo sobs his name, cock jerking out a few measly drops of come, and it's _beautiful_ and it lasts _forever_ , until the shiver shocks of pleasure turns painful and Mark has to slow down and pull out, holding on tight to the condom.

He pulls it off and ties it, uncaringly throwing it to the floor, before he collapses down on the bed and pulls an unresisting Wardo into his arms. He hugs Wardo hard and dazedly thinks it's never been like that before and Wardo licks his shoulder and grabs his ass and Mark's never been happier. Ever.

"I'm keeping you forever," he says because that's what he thinks and he never had the best brain to mouth filter.

"Good," Wardo says, squeezing his ass possessively and pushing his face into Mark's neck and it's not perfect, maybe, Wardo's knee is digging into his thigh and the sheets are filthy under his back, but it's imperfectly perfect and Mark intents to keep it. Wardo is _his_ and he's not letting go until Wardo asks him to.

" _Never_ ," Wardo promises, reverent yet half asleep, and Mark holds him just a little bit tighter.

He's not sure if he said it out loud or if Wardo read his mind, but it doesn't matter, forever sounds just about right.


End file.
